


An Uninvited Guest

by stxrcana



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dragoon, F/M, Gen, Goodnight, Married Couple, Married Life, Unwelcome guest, but not actually stuart little, god i wish ignis was me, in my mouth, it was either this, mouse - Freeform, or a self isnert fic, or aranea spitting, references, stuart little - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrcana/pseuds/stxrcana
Summary: Married life is treating both Aranea and Ignis well. So well in fact, that an uninvited guest shows up in their home hoping to try and get a sample for himself. Or to just cause some mischief..
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 3





	An Uninvited Guest

Aranea was sat in her living room, one bare leg over the other whilst she sipped her Madarin wine from the glass. Wearing nothing but an tight fit nighty, her hair let down to shoulders and an expression of pure contentment on her face, she made for quite the sight. The radio was playing a broadcast from Altissia, it seemed King Noctis and his bride and Oracle Lunafreya had returned to celebrate their honeymoon, the couple had really stirred up the townspeople. Aranea smiled as she recalled the once helpless King. The smell drifting into the living room suggested dinner was almost ready, and she had to admit she was feeling slightly peckish. She finished her wine and put her empty glass on the table, and that's when it happened. 

As she uncrossed her legs and put her foot down she felt something uncomfortably soft brush over it, ever so quickly. "What the heck was that?" She jumped up, and caught sight of a little mouse running under one of the armchairs. "little bastard" she muttered. She wasn't afraid of mice but she certainly wasn't fond of them either, especially in her own home. She was reaching for her Stoss Spear when in walked her husband. Ignis Scientia. "What is it dear?" he asked in that mature voice of his, ringing with pure sophistication. He'd heard the slight commotion from the other room, given his heightened hearing. "a damned mouse ran over my foot, and guess who's chair he's now hiding under" she informed him. "Is That why you're reaching for your lance then?" he almost sounded condescending, but the little smile on his face gave away his genuinity. Despite being blind he had totally seen through her. "Tell me my dear husband, what else should i have done? summoned Ifrit? called Biggs and Wedge? or perhaps poured him a glass of wine and asked him to join me?" There were a lot of things he loved about her, and this attitude of hers was near the top of the list. He could see the smirk on her face in his mind's eye clear as day. "well, i hardly think summoning the Infernian would be an appropriate response. I also doubt he's as partial to a glass of Madarin as you or I" he remarked. Aranea took a mental note of this subtle cockiness in his voice and would punish him for it later. Still, he had a big grin on his face and it was a smile that moved her heart each and every time she saw it. "You let me handle this my dear" "Oh?" she tilted her head to one side and put her hands on her hips. "my hero. I knew there was a reason i kept you around". she teased. "So tell me my valiant knight in shining armour, what are you going to do exactly?" she approached him slowly, almost like a fox approaching her prey. she stood within inches of his face, admiring his beautifully healed scars. "offer him some cheese?" Ignis smiled a grin revealing his perfect teeth. He clicked his fingers as he often did and declared "that's it!" before heading back to the kitchen from which he'd came. Aranea held back a laugh and shook her head. He couldn't be serious could he? There was a time for just decisions and a time for jests and he of all people was a master of being able to tell the time. Alas tonight, at 8:35pm both Aranea and Ignis' watches told different times.

Ignis returned with his hands full, in one a great big block of cheese, brought just the other day from the Altissian marketplace, and in the other was a little packet of cheese string™ left behind during Prompto's last visit. He really did love them. Aranea couldn't help but laugh, despite not being impressed. She folded her arms before him. "remind me why i married you?" "because i'm a damn good cook, I have a solution to each of your problems and I agree'd to keep your fear of going to the dentist a secret from the others" Ignis boasted with his whole chest. "And i do believe you love me with your whole heart, Mrs Scientia" He was right. He'd become so dependable she found herself relying on him more than she'd like to admit. "Not a bad answer" she smiled. "Now go get him, tiger. Solve this little problem of mine." she smacked his ass as she passed him on her way to the kitchen. He chuckled a little before an expression of concentration covered his face. Losing one of his 5 senses had only made his remaining 4 all ths sharper, as such he could literally point out the mouses' location, it had now discreetly made its way on top of the cabinet beside the fireplace. Ignis and the little mouse made eye contact. "Forgive me, Stuart, but this castle already has a dragoon calling it her home." He took a step forward. "I come in peace however, and have even taken the liberty of bringing you a parting gift, or gifts* if you like". He held up both dairy products in his hands so that the mouse could clearly see them. Then Stuart, as Ignis had now christened him, darted from his position, knocking over the framed photos from Ignis & Aranea's wedding as he went. Ignis immediately dropped his chunk of cheese and Prompto's treasured cheese string™ as he leapt for the falling photos. He caught them mid roll, which some would argue was over-dramatic and unnecessary, and gently placed them on the carpet. Unfortunately he'd never laid eyes on these pictures, but as they commemorated and immortalised the most important day of his life he cherished them nonetheless. Aranea was now standing in the doorway, her arms crossed once more. "You be careful with those, I won't be marrying you a second time you know" she smirked. "A pity" Ignis responded with his typical sassy manner. He rose to his feet and ran his left fingers through his hair. "All right Stuart, play time's over" He materialised his trusty daggers in his hands. "Stuart? Oh for heavens-" before she could finish sighing at her husband's hilarity. Ignis began launching his daggers in the mouse's direction. Stuart had by now leapt from the TV stand was making his was across the windowsill, zig-zagging his way between the ornaments. Before he could leap on to the sofa before him however a gigantic dagger landed before him, blocking his path. He made an immediate 180 to retreat only for another dagger to block his path. Before he knew it he was completely surrounded by them on all sides, like a mouse in a trap. "Not bad my white knight, but you'll be buffing those marks out in the morning I hope you know" she rested one arm on his shoulder. Ignis smiled and with his index finger pushed his glasses back up into position. "But of course, my dear"

Stuart was on his way down the garden path, with a chunk of Prompto's cheese string™ gently tied to his back like a backpack. Aranea and her husband stood in the doorway watching him scamper like 2 parents seeing their son leave home. "Was that really necessary?" she asked him. "All's well that ends well dear, i'm sure Prompto would understand if i explained the situation. Though his heart may ache" he chuckled. Before they knew it the little mouse who had interrupted their evening was gone and they were left staring into the darkness at the end of their front garden. "I'd say it's high time for dinner now, wouldn't you?" Aranea pulled his chin so he was looking her straight in the eyes, she spent a moment to appreciate his beautifully healed scars that would forever remind her of what selfless and considerate a man her husband was. "Wash your hands first. Tonight we're starting with dessert." she teased before heading upstairs to the bedroom. Ignis' eyebrows raised of their own free will, and he found himself both delighted and pleasantly surprised. "Indeed" he gasped, before closing the front door behind him and following his wife upstairs to the bedroom. 


End file.
